The Blood Red Moon
by Yoko-sun-child
Summary: Amaya, Alucard's compainon, somehow was entranced by something called the blood red moon. This has caused her to go on a silent killing spree inside the organization. It is up to Alucard to stop her. But can she stop her before this gets very serious.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Yokosunchild: Hey readers, this is the sequel to My Tourniquet. The story had to end because I didn't want to continue on but I do have a spot to continue with. This story...(sniffs) oh poor Amaya! (starts crying into hands)

Tinyclownbean1: Chill out, it's not that big of a deal.

Yokosunchild: You can just shut your face! Since that incident she won't be visiting until she is better!

Tinyclownbean1: Well, I will still be writing some it too. (punches yoko's head)

(Alucard grabs tiny's fist before it hit)

Alucard: Don't even hit the writer, I don't want her blood on the floor.

Tinyclownbean1: (furious) Then you get her to stop crying.

Alucard: If she is feeling that upset then let her cry. I almost feel the same way that she does.

(Alucard walks over to yoko and puts arm around her)

Yokosunchild: (whips tears from her eyes) She was like a sister to me. Why was she even in the sit of the red moon.

Alucard: ( calmly) Would you stop crying. It is starting to get on Tiny's nerves.

Yokosunchild: (sniffs) I will...eventually.

Tinyclownbean1: Finally.

(Hartman creeps up behind tiny)

Hartman: (pinches Tiny's butt)

Tinyclownbean1: (Shouts) OMG! (kicks Hartman hard in the face)

Yokosunchild: (silently laughs)

Alucard: (rolls eye) You just had to do that.

Hartman: (whines) but it is SO tempting.

Tinyclownbean1: But it is not SO bright.

Yokosunchild: When are you going to learn.

Tinyclownbean1: So any ways, what do you like about it, Alucard.

Alucard: (grimaces)

Tinyclownbean1: (sweat drop) I guess you not liking it.

Yokosunchild: (smirks) Oh he will like it soon enough. This story you know it starts as we left off. Amaya is trap in something called the blood red moon (which is the title of this book) Somehow she is committing murders inside the Hellsing organization without being seen or heard. So it is up to Alucard to stop her and find a way to save everyone in the 30 days she is in traced. Well, you will find out what happens in the story. I don't want to spoil the fun. (Peace sign) I hope you enjoy this story. If you don't under stand it is because you didn't read the first book. Shame on you! So later, until next time.


	2. Reviving Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Yokosunchild: (whips sweat off face)

Tinyclownbean1: Is it over?

Yokosunchild: Uh –Huh.

Alucard: Know (snatched papers from her hand) let me see it.

Yokosunchild: NOOOOO!!!!!! (grabs it back)

Alucard: What it is now?

Yokosunchild: I need to type it out.

Tinyclownbean1: (collapses on the floor)

Alucard: (sweat drop)

(Room goes silent)

Alucard: ...

Tinyclownbean1: Jeez, girl, it is on the computer... mostly.

Yokosunchild: Deal with me not being finished.

(Hartman pinches Yoko's behind)

Yokosunchild: (stomps his face with both feet) Damn it, Hartman! I wished that you would quit it!

Hartman: (rubs face)

&&&&&&&&&Chapter1&&&&&& Revived Memory&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A tall, slider man was standing in the middle of the vacate hallway of the Hellsing organization. He had a ruby red coat and a hat to match it. His raven hair stood there limply on his back. His blood red eyes reflected off the insides of his yellow tinged sunglasses. His odd white gloves on his hands stood by his side. He stood there looking down at the ground before he started down to the end. Suddenly a perky girl in a Hellsing uniform slowly walked up to him. Her twinkling red eyes and bright blonde hair brightened up the room like a light. Her smile started to fade a little when he grimaced at her.

"You okay, master?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine Seras, go about your business," replied the man turning away for her.

Seras was shocked that he said her name right for the first.

"You actually said my real name," she said, shocked.

"So, what is the big deal?" he asked.

He started to go down the hall. Seras followed him as he went down.

"Ever since she turned weird you have been acting funny lately, I was wondering what is wrong?" she pounded as she teetered on her feet. He stopped as she looked at him for an answer. He scowled at her.

"That would be of my own concern," he murmured," and quiet being noisy."

He moved on but as he took a step she ran out in front of him.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"No," he growled, as he pushed her out the way.

She was about to push him to madness.

"It wouldn't hurt to express what bothers you once in a while," she shouted him.

He turned his head around and glared at her.

As he continued on down the hall he stopped before the door. He propped himself against the wall. He tipped his up and folded is arms. He removed his glasses and squinted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A gunshot echoed across the enclosed alleyway. Anderson's shoulder was completely shot off. Blood oozed off the side of his arm. A woman with a body in her arm stood by in the dark up on a rooftop. She looked very happy that Anderson was shot. Her raven and red streaked hair flowed in the wind. Her red is glinted with excitement as hunched over to get a closer look. Her black coat blocked out what she wore on the inside. Her fangs bared as she smiled. The body was lifeless and was a blood-covered mess. Anderson smirked maniacally. Suddenly the chunk of flesh that was on the ground rose in the air and reattached itself on Anderson's body. The woman gasped as he moved his reattached shoulder. Alucard growled. Anderson maniacally laughed as he took out his holy blade from his gray coat. He put the blades together to make a cross. The woman recoiled with the body over the shoulder. Anderson spotted her out of the corner of his eye. The man gasped as he turned to her.

"Amaya, run!" he shouted.

She nodded as she ran away from sit. Anderson jumped after her. He threw one of his blades down at Alucard. He dodged it.

"Hey, come back here!" Alucard yelled at Anderson.

Anderson stood on the edge of the rooftop.

"Come down here and fight me!" Alucard roared in rage.

"I'm not after you, I'm after your little friend," he smirked.

He gasped in shock. Alucard jumped after him. The chase was on. As they jumped from rooftop from rooftop, Alucard started to shot at Anderson. It wasn't very affective to him because he was a regenerator. He put his guns up and waited for it to end. The chase went on for several minutes. Until she tripped on the body's coat. Anderson trapped her under him.

"Get off me!" Amaya shouted breathlessly.

He was about to stab one of his holy blades into her wrists but Alucard kicked him off of her. She smiled as he glanced at her. Anderson quickly grabbed her and locked her arms with his hand. The other hand held a blade to her throat.

"Let her go," he growled.

"She is the one that the blo... ah," he smirked.

The clouds spread apart to reveal a blood red moon. Amaya stopped struggling and stared at it. Anderson let go of her and started his evil laughter. Alucard ran towards her. Before he got to her, it was too late. The red light touched her and scream pierced the night sky. She cringed and crouched to the round. Alucard got to her before it happened.

"Amaya!" he cried, as he tried to get near her.

Her face turned to him. Her face was different. Instead of the normal vampire eyes, they were cat like and there were black markings on her cheeks. Horns started to grow on the top of her head. Anderson laughed very manically at the vampire that use to be Amaya. It growled and took off at Alucard. It passed him at top speed. Alucard was enraged at Anderson. Out of the fit of rage, he punched Anderson's face. He grabbed Anderson's collar of his coat.

"What the hell did you do to her," he snarled.

"I didn't do it, laddie, the moon is what changed the lass," he smirked deviously.

"Tell me," he said through his bared teeth.

"The blood red moon comes through about every thousand years. It is suppose to change one of the highest vampire into a genetically enhanced vampire demon. It is untamable. It roams around killing its loved ones. The vampire would have no mind of what happens during that time. The last one that was a vampire demon was the man behind you," Anderson said, pointing to the dead body in the back ground," I knew she would be the one to be chosen. If I didn't kill him, there would be two of them running around."

"But how do I stop it," he thundered.

"There are thirty days it will shine," he laughed," why I chose because she is apart of the Hellsing like you and she can kill everyone in there and no more Hellsing!"

Alucard harshly threw him down on the ground and rushed of towards Hellsing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback ends &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Master, wake up," teased Seras.

Alucard eyes completely opened.

"Master, tell me now," she asked timidly.

He growled and grabbed her by the arm. He drug her to the door and forced it open. He pointed toward to moon. The blood red moon shined bright in the sky. She gasped in horror.

"That is why Amaya is acting weird," he yelled," that is what caused the hell inside of Amaya's heart to arise on her body."

Seras starting to tear. He looked at her as a tear falls down her cheek. He heavily sighed.

"Get back to training," he instructed.

She saluted him and went out of sight. He shut the door. A tear ran down his cheek. Out of stunning surprise he whipped it off with a finger. His reflection was reflected back at him in the single tear. In an instant, Amaya's face reflected on the tear. He smiled at it. Suddenly yells and screams were heard in the training center. He turned to the screams of death and went into the building to see what caused them to shout.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yokosunchild: You cried!

Alucard: I feel very embarrassed.

Tinyclownbean1: (grins) don't feel that way. Everyone cries.

Alucard: (glares at Tiny)

Tinyclownbean1: Okay?

Yokosunchild: But it is special to cry. You were actually thinking of someone.

(Yoko winks at Alucard)

Yokosunchild: We're just going to deal with that the fact we cry.

Tinyclownbean1: (shrugs) Yeah we do.


	3. Redemption and Suffering

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Yokosunchild: It has been a while since I have done one a chapter for this story.

Tinyclownbean1: Yep

Alucard: It has been a WHILE. I haven't seen you in a long time.

Yokosunchild: Amaya is still running rampant in Hellsing.

Alucard: …

Yokosunchild: Don't need to say anything else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2

Redemption and suffering

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alucard run through out Hellsing to search for the blood cries of death. The vacated halls went on for endless hours. He had searched almost every inch of Hellsing but one room had to be it. It was the training quarters for human recruits. He rushed right in and saw what no human could have done. Bodies covered in pools of blood. Some of the bodies where missing a lot of parts. Legs, arms, and hearts were strangely in one pile in the middle of the room. He inspected the bodies' markings. He his eyes looked off on to the ceiling and gasped. There was blood marks on it, which trailed off in a path. Suddenly, Seras walked in and screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted in shock. "What the hell happened in here?"

He glared at her.

"What is it to you?" he snapped.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Who would do this and why Hellsing," she sobbed.

"Amaya… she had to do this," he said.

"What!?!?! How could she do this with her one blade?" she asked.

"I will tell you later," answered Alucard as he followed the prints of blood out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Alucard's POV):

'Anderson was right,' I thought in my mind,' she will start to kill the ones who care for her.'

"Damn it," I murmured.

The bloody prints had disappeared out of site. I scowled out in confusion and stress.

"Master? Are you ok?" asked Seras.

"I'm just fine," I retorted under my breath.

"Well, I told Integra about the slaughter in the training area," she winced," she wasn't very happy, actually let me rephrase that, She is PISSED!"

"I know," I growled.

"ALUCARD!" shouted a woman's angry voice from a distance.

I noticed the voice as Integra's and left Seras with out saying a word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Alucard's POV Ends)

Alucard entered through the wall of an enormous room. An oak wood desk sat in front of a window as tall as the room. The elegant drapes were pulled to block out the sunlight that came in. There was a woman with in the room and she was pacing the floor looking utterly furious. Her long blonde hair waved around as she paced. Her sapphire blue eyes burned with rage through her glass. She stopped and glared at Alucard. He bowed to her.

"What is it my master?" he questioned.

"Who the hell did that to us?" she raged.

His eyes winced. He knew he had to lie but what of the consequences.

"I have no I idea, my master," he lied with his usual evil grin on his face.

"Well, find out fast," she said irritated," now leave me."

"Yes, master," he said.

He bowed and phased through the wall. Integra pound her fist on the desk a few times then she put her head on the desk.

"I can't believe this has happened again," she muttered to her self," but this time there was more killed."

She sat in her chair and thought for a while.

"I just don't get it," she murmured.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alucard was in the basement looking at a door that opened up to his once beloved's room. His face was incisive in entering her room or just waits by while she destroyed every thing in her path. Seras walked in with a glum look on her face.

"Why did this have to happen?" she questioned to her self as she placed herself by Alucard.

"History planned it to," he mumbled.

Seras attempted to smile but her pain with in her emotion caused to her eyes to feel with tears.

"D—don't get d—down, m-master," she stuttered, trying to hold back tears," she w—ill be o—okay."

She cried into her hands and laid her head on his shoulder and cried into it. He patted her head to comfort her. The room grew into silence. Seras, out of crying so hard, had fallen to sleep. He smiled at her limp body on his. This reminded him of a return trip to Hellsing with Amaya.

&&&&&&&Flashback Begins&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Flight to England now boarding," said a flight attendant in a speaker. He glanced at her from a distance. She was gazing out the window into the darkness of the night. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're boarding," he mocked.

"I'm guessing you don't like her voice," she remarked as she faced him.

He smirked at her and offered his arm to her. She took it and was lead on the plane. As they walked on the plane, a familiar face stopped them in their tracks.

"Excuse me, sir," he over exaggerated," you have a private seating."

His long blonde hair was in a braided ponytail that almost wrapped around his feet. He wore a fake pilot outfit and a patch that covered his left eye. His sapphire blue eyes were planted on Amaya the whole time he talked to Alucard. He finally led them into a cut off area in the plane. The man pulled back the heavy black curtains for them and followed them in. The enclosed area was all black, even the windows were made. The windows were made so the sunlight wouldn't be able to come in. Amaya unhook her arm and immediately tried to get way from the blonde man.

"Hartman," she growled," back off. I'm in a dress so don't make me pissed or it will easily tare.

She picked up the shirt of her black and white kimono and walked over to the farthest away from him.

"What will happen if I do," Hartman questioned teasingly.

"You will have to answer to me," Alucard growled.

Hartman looked oddly at Alucard.

"What has gotten to you?" he asked.

Alucard didn't answer back. Instead he sat down next to Amaya. She sighed.

"Will he ever quit?" she queried to herself.

"I don't think he'll stop," Alucard sighed.

She leaned on him. As she was getting comfortable with Alucard, Hartman crept under the seats and gave a perverted smile. Amaya's eyes slowly closed but suddenly jolted open. She jumped on the seat and grabbed Hartman's collar.

"Stop that, damn it!" she shouted.

He widely smiled at her. She threw him down as hard as she could. It almost made the bottom of the plane fall out. His body twitched in pain. She huffed in rage and went back to her seat and slowly went to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flashback Ends&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

His eyesight started to haze from drowsiness. As soon as he closed his is he heard a door violently open and shut. He opened his eyes to see his once companion. She spotted him and quickly dashed off through the door. In shock, he jumped to his feet and ran quickly after. Whenever he got closer she gained speed. She was trying to escape him as quickly as possible. He slowly was growing tired of running and grabbed out his gun. He shot a few to sidetrack her but it failed. As she turned the corner, she vanished from site. He stopped run after she was gone.

"Damn it!" he shouted out in frustration.

He pounded the wall and caught his breath.

"I thought I would actually catch her," He murmured under his breath.

Out of that entire time Alucard and Amaya ran, Seras woke up alone. She looked around for Alucard but could find him. Suddenly she heard him pounding on the wall. She instantly knew he was furious about something and rushed to where he was. She crept up behind him. He quickly turned to face her with his gun to her face. She quavered in fear and shut her eyes. He slowly lowered his gun. One of her eyes opened to see what he was doing. She opened the other eye and looked at him blankly.

"Why did you point your gun at me, Master?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He left her with out saying a word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yokosunchild: short chapter but I'm proud of it.

Tinyclownbean1: Almost all of your chapters are short, Yoko.

Alucard: (grunts)…

Tinyclownbean1: See even Alucard agrees with me, do you?

Alucard: Don't drag me into this pointless conversation.

Tiny& Yoko: Oo

Yokosunchild: (sarcastically) Geez, thanks for helping me out.

Alucard: (glares at Yoko)

Tinyclownbean1: I still think he agrees with me.

Yokosunchild:… bite me.


End file.
